


Macho Man

by Pigeonsplotinsecrecy



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: At a Club, M/M, Toxic Masculinity, tarlos teaming up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonsplotinsecrecy/pseuds/Pigeonsplotinsecrecy
Summary: A jerk at a club won't leave T.K. or Carlos alone.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184





	Macho Man

Carlos had gone to the bathroom while T.K. waited by the bar, mineral water in his hand. Guys had been looking at him all night, but most didn’t have the guts to hit on him with his boyfriend around. One had hit on Carlos earlier as T.K. had been standing right there. Carlos had to grip T.K.’s hand to keep T.K.’s temper in check. T.K. wasn’t jealous usually but was irritating when people had the guts to ask Carlos out when T.K. was clearly romantically involved with Carlos. They hadn’t been subtle with kisses and roaming hands. There must have been something in the water that night because all the assholes seemed to be there. The club was usually a friendlier environment.

“Hey, princess,” a guy with about an inch and twenty pounds on T.K. said, and T.K. immediately knew his type. He was used to guys being pushy with him. Being muscular and tall, some guys felt they had something to prove when they were around him. They wanted to show their dominance by being the most macho guy in the room. They puffed out their chests to exert that they’re the alpha male. T.K. had never been so insecure that he felt he had to prove his masculinity with showy displays of brute strength and games of dominance.

“I’m already taken,” T.K. told the guy, hoping he’d go away without a fuss. He didn’t want to end up bruising his knuckles on this guy’s face. T.K. was too impulsive to be dealing with guys like this.

“Think he’d be willing to share?” Threesomes weren’t their thing, but they’d tried one once and it had been a disaster. Splitting the attention had been more burdensome than fun, and the other guy basically ended up being excluded and awkwardly standing to the side while Carlos and T.K. had fun.

“He might.” T.K. rolled his eyes. “But not with you.”

“Oh yeah? Maybe I can be the exception.”

T.K. took an exaggerated sip of his mineral water. “I don’t think so, big guy. Why don’t you find someone who’s actually interested.”

The man didn’t seem to get the message, and he ran a hand down T.K.’s back and squeezed his ass. “Come on, don’t be boring.”

T.K. pulled away, “I think you better leave.”

“Come on, I know you think I’m hot.”

“Sorry,” T.K. said dryly. “I don’t like getting burnt.”

The guy scoffed. “Are you such a tease with your boyfriend?”

“This guy bothering you?” Carlos asked, shooting the guy a cold look.

“Yeah, actually, he was, but he was just leaving.”

The guy turned his attention to Carlos. “ _That’s_ what you like? He’s such a pretty boy.” T.K. had to agree that Carlos was pretty, but he could also knock that jerk into the next century if he wanted to. “Don’t you want a real man?” The guy was looking for a fight, and there was no way that Carlos was taking the bait. T.K. admired how patient Carlos was. It helped keep T.K. level. T.K. knew that it was time to walk away, but sometimes he couldn’t help his mouth.

“Not if _real men_ look like you. You’ve got the ugliest mug I’ve seen all night.” With that, T.K. turned to walk away, bringing Carlos along with him. The guy grabbed T.K.’s arm, gripping it tightly. T.K. tried to pull away but he was at a weird angle against the bar.

“What did you say to me?” Carlos face grew stormy. He pulled macho’s man arm off T.K.

“He said to leave him alone. We’re going.”

Macho Man sized Carlos up. “I can take you.”

T.K. was getting ready to pounce. Carlos was calm as ever. “I’m sure you can, but we actually want to have fun tonight.” Then, he walked away.

T.K. winked at the guy, “Maybe you’ll find a pretty boy of your own someday.” Then, he followed his boyfriend’s lead and walked away.

“You okay?” Carlos asked when they were a good distance away.

“Yeah, fine. I’m used to guys like that. You know how they are.” Awful. “How about you?”

“I’ve been called worse than a pretty boy,” Carlos laughed. “Why don’t we head home. The guys here have been wild tonight.”

“Can’t say no to my pretty boyfriend,” T.K. said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Just clearing out my folder of snippets a bit and finishing up loose ends!


End file.
